


Our Paths Cross

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Collect The Seven Stars, Diversity Writing Challenge, During Canon, F/M, GX Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It’s been a year and a half since they crossed paths.  In a hollow world, on a trip to find a friend, Misawa encounters someone that he could never forget.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Tanya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Our Paths Cross

**Title:** Our Paths Cross  
 **Characaters:** Misawa, Taniya|| **Ship:** Taniya x Misawa (alluded to)  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,000  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B42, a meeting that's not a first meeting; Collect the Seven Stars, Taniya; GX Month 2020, day #14, The Perfect Formula  
 **Notes:** The timing mentioned is my own headcanon, built up from rewatching GX and taking notes on things.  
 **Summary:** It’s been a year and a half since they crossed paths. In a hollow world, on a trip to find a friend, Misawa encounters someone that he could never forget.

* * *

May 24, 2005. He’d last seen Taniya on that date. It remained etched into his mind. Sometimes he’d dreamed about her, and woke with the burning desire to _do something_ , to become a better duelist so that should they ever cross paths again, he would be able to give her a real duel, something that she’d truly enjoy. 

Misawa hadn't forgotten for a moment the look of disappointment in her fierce green eyes when he lost against her over and over again. He’d tried every deck he had and every strategy he could think of and she always out-thought him. In the end it hadn’t done anything – he’d fallen, unable to keep going, mind empty for one of the few times in his life. It hadn’t been enough. Not what she wanted. 

_What did I do wrong?_ He’d wondered that ever since he’d first lost to Juudai. Dueling was a matter of mathematics and balance and he’d always had his decks in a perfect balance. He even tried his best to counter Juudai’s favorite Fusion strategy and Juudai out-thought him then! 

It was only through all those losses that he’d figured out what it was he’d done wrong – choosing to duel as a duelist and ignoring where his heart truly called – to be a duelist of science, not a professional duelist or the kind of duelist that Juudai was. 

Seeing her here and now – a year and a half after their last meeting – shocked Misawa in ways that he hadn’t thought possible. He’d devoted so much of his life for the last couple of months, ever since he’d landed in that endless world of sand, just to _survival_. Seeing Taniya again made his throat close up and every thought he’d had on the nature of worlds and how to get them to where they were going slide right out of his head. 

“Misawa Daichi,” Taniya murmured, giving him a look before she held a hand out to him. “It’s been a long time.” 

Misawa swallowed, then reached out to take her hand. She pulled him to his feet – he’d forgotten how strong she could be – and he dusted himself off quickly. This world didn’t have as much sand as that one did but he still didn’t like it. 

“Yes. It’s good to see you again.” He wasn’t lying. He’d genuinely missed her all this time. He’d just never thought that they’d cross paths again. After all, the last time he’d seen her, she’d been a tiger. Well, in tiger form. 

“How did you get here? Is everything all right in your world?” Taniya asked. 

“More or less.” He quickly caught her up on what had been going on and how he and the others were here to find Johan Andersen. 

Her brow furrowed. “I’ve not seen anyone like that. But I did think that I caught a hint of Yuuki Juudai’s scent. It was faint, but I believe it came from that way.” She nodded down a corridor he hadn’t realized existed until she’d indicated it. 

“Well, then,” Misawa stared down it. “Let’s see if we can go find him?” 

He’d forgotten how sweet her smile could look. He didn’t think he ever would again. 

“Be careful. This world is inhabited by spirits – here they are as real and solid as you are.” 

Misawa snorted. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” When he’d landed in that world of sand and had to deal with those creatures there on his own, he’d learned very quickly that just because they were spirits didn’t mean they couldn’t be deadly. He had more scars under his clothes than he cared to think about. 

Side by side they walked for several minutes. Misawa enjoyed being with her again, and not having to fight her this time. He wanted to ask more questions than he could get out of his mouth at the moment. One of them did manage, though. 

“The last time I saw you, you were a tiger. If I may ask – why aren’t you one now?” He’d somewhat formed the theory that she’d been able to assume human form thanks to her Shadow Charm. If that wasn’t the case… 

Taniya chuckled. “I am a Duel Spirit. But you’ve never seen my card, have you?” He shook his head. “I don’t believe it’s been created yet. It may never be – who can say? But if it ever is, I suspect the card’s name would be – Amazoness Shapeshifter. I can assume either this form or that of a tiger, whenever I want.” 

Misawa nodded; he would speak to Pegasus about that when they returned home. She deserved to have a card of her very own. 

More questions wanted to be asked, but there wasn’t time enough. He knew they needed to find Juudai and then get to work on finding Johan. Though the burning question of how she’d come here, when this wasn’t her world – she’d mentioned during that night of dueling that she’d come from a world of endless jungle – that question refused to leave him. How had all of this happened? How many worlds _were_ there and how did they all tie together? 

He needed to ask people. He needed to take as many notes as he could and work it all out. A quiet thought worked its way in. 

_I can’t do that when I’m still with Juudai._ It wasn’t any fault in Juudai himself. But he needed to do this, in order to help in the long run. Once he knew how many worlds there were and what they were like, he could eliminate which ones Johan wouldn’t be in. 

He did hope his friends wouldn’t find Johan before he was able to get all of his questions answered. The little bit of time they’d spent together in that world told him that he rather liked Johan. He would like to be there when Juudai finally found him. But he would walk his own path for this. 

As he always did. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** The stuff about Taniya's card is also my headcanon.


End file.
